RWBY is now my life?
by HeavyMetalPirate
Summary: Imagine you died, and were forced to play a game show only to reincarnate as a little girl with awesome power.


**Chapter 1: A Strange Game Show!**

This isn't how I imagined my death, in fact I hadn't thought about my death in any detail and if I had I would have never thought that I would be crushed after an earthquake, especially since I lived in the Midwest. I mean really? Not even a tornado but a fucking earthquake, it's like the earth itself is giving me a giant middle finger. I closed my eyes hoping that it would somehow lessen the inevitable pain I would experience.

And that was the end... or that's what I thought until I opened my eyes and I was not in fact under a pile of rubble, but I was sitting in what appeared to be a game show studio. "what the fu-"

A loud booming voice interrupted me. "**Hello and welcome back to another episode of WHEEL OF REINCARNATION!" **what I assumed was the title of the show was significantly louder, and sounded like multiple people were yelling it.

After the introduction the studio came to life, lighting up and that's when I was a massive wheel. Getting a little nervous about what in the hell was going on I decided to ask the disembodied voice. "excuse me, I don't want to inter-" and I was cut off again by this bombastic voice.

"**The rules are simple, you spin the wheel twice, find out what your new body will be and where you're going to end up, but be careful if the wheel lands on bankruptcy your soul will be destroyed! Now whenever you're ready SPIN THE WHEEL!" **

I felt oddly compelled to follow his instructions, my body began moving on its own walking towards the wheel. No matter how much I try to stop I just can't, I guess I have no choice I have to play this game.

Once I reach the wheel my body stops and the announcer chimes in again. **"For your first spin were going to decide the new body you'll be taking with you, but first the audience gets to vote on whether you're male or female.**

Above me a screen came to life, showing two zeros and below that there is a bar graph. The audience apparently voted quickly because the voice spoke once more. **"The votes have been cast, and the results are in let's have a look,** **shall we?"**

The numbers began ticking up as did the bars below them. Eventually they stopped the votes were overwhelmingly skewed to one side, it looks like I'm going to be- and again that bastard interrupted me. **"will you look at that, it seems like almost everyone wanted you to be female, now that we know that we need to know who you're going to be, so it's time to... SPIN THE WHEEL!"**

Again, my body moved on its own and I spun the wheel, around and around it went until slowly painfully slowly it stopped, thankfully not on bankruptcy how it did land on however made me exited and scared for this new life.

"**It looks like you got Chloe von Einzbern! And as a bonus well even throw in her powers, that's right you'll be getting unlimited blade works, but unfortunately** **we can't give you reinforcement as well, but we know you'll** **get along fine** **without it."**

"**Now on to the next spin, let's find out where you'll be going, you know what that means, it's time to... SPIN THE WHEEL!" **Once again my body moved on its own, and I spun the wheel. It moved quickly spinning around and around, and then suddenly as if someone had grabbed it, it stopped.

If I were in control of my body my mouth would be hanging open, it just had to be there didn't it... "I'm going to di-"

"**What good luck you have, this is one of the most requested world's** **to be reincarnated into, but because it landed on RWBY you have to spin one more time, lets** **find out if you'll** **be human or faunus, it's time to... SPIN THE WHEEL!"**

And again, acting on its own my body spun the wheel, and again it stopped as if forced. For what I hoped was the last time the voice spoke. **"Oh my! It seems you are getting the best of what we have to offer, not only will you be adorable you'll now have an extra fluffy feature! And that's the end folks, come back next time for another exiting** **episode of WHEEL OF REINCARNATION"**

My vision went black, I felt like I was falling and then I slammed into the ground hard enough to force my eyes open and knock all of the air form my lungs. Looking at my surroundings, I discovered I was in a forest. I brought my hand's up to my head to feel for animal ears, but I found nothing, that's when I felt something furry rub against my leg, turning around hoping to not see a beowolf.

I let out a sigh of relief at the lack of murderous monster's of darkness, but that gave me another idea, placing my hands behind my back, and that's when I felt it, a tail... I don't know how to feel about this, on one hand I probably look cute, but on the other will this make siting down harder?

"Not the time for this." for some reason the voice change startled me. I let out a long sigh. "witch way should I go?" the answer to that was given to me in the form of a growl.

Turning around I locked eyes with a Grimm, an ursa by the looks of it. I have never ran faster in my life, and for a moment I wondered if it was thanks to my new body or the sheer terror of being chased by a being or darkness.

It felt like I was running for hours, my legs felt like they were going to give out, but I couldn't let them, not just because I wanted to live but because I don't want to play that shitty game show ever again.

My foot got caught on a tree root, and I fell onto the ground, quickly I rolled over onto my back, only to see the usra still charging at me. "shit! uh... I am the bone of my sword?"

My last-ditch effort to survive, that voice did say I would get this power. And he was not proven a liar, in my hand's appeared kanshou and bakuya, and if I weren't in a life or death situation, I would be jumping for joy at that.

As soon as I grabbed the twin blades my body went into action, charging the beast with skill I didn't have I sliced into the Grimm's hide. I was dancing around it attacking when I could but mostly trying not to get hit, I didn't have aura and I had no idea how durable this body was.

Jumping on it's back I stabbed its head with both swords, the creature of darkness went limp and it began to disintegrate. I jumped off of it doing a back-flip for style, once my feet touch the ground my legs gave out and the traced weapons disappeared.

As I lay there on the ground I began to think 'I know Chloe has more stamina than that, what going on?'

As my vision fades out, I hear footsteps coming my way and I started to cry 'please not again, don't make me go back to that stupid..."

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first story, I hope you enjoyed it, I don't have a tone of time to write, but I'll try, I'll see you later.**


End file.
